It is often desirable to mix various livestock feed components together to produce a substantially uniform feed mixture for the livestock. For example, such a mixture may include combinations of straw, hay, grain and vitamins. Rotary-type tumblers are well known for such mixing purposes. Such tumblers generally include a rotatable cylindrical drum mounted on a framework and having an inlet hopper for introducing grain into the drum. As the drum is rotated, the feed components are mixed by mixing paddles mounted within the drum and then conveyed by an axially positioned auger to a discharge opening.
Such conventional feed mixing tumblers are unsatisfactory for several reasons. First, there is a tendency for the feed within the drum to slide down the smooth side wall thereof and remain in the lowermost portion of the drum and thus not be thoroughly mixed. Also, the feed tends to move too rapidly from the inlet end to the rearward end of the drum without complete mixing due to the inclination of the drum. Furthermore, it is difficult to carry the mixed feed from the lowermost part of the drum after it has been mixed to the auger for conveyance to the discharge opening. Finally, it is desirable to know the quantity or weight of feed within the mixing device.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved feed mixing device which provides complete and efficient mixing of feed components.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a feed mixing device having a rotatable drum with a polygonal side wall.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a feed mixing device having a plurality of rows of mixing paddles secured to the interior of the side wall of the drum for mixing and conveying the feed rearwardly as the drum rotates.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a feed mixing device having improved scoop blades at their rearward end of the drum for carrying the mixed feed to the discharge auger.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a feed mixing device having a scale thereon for weighing the amount of feed contained within the device.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a feed mixing device which is economical to manufacture, and durable and efficient in use.